drilfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dril's bios
Dril's twitter biographies are listed immediately following his username on his twitter profile. He occasionally will update his biography, usually based on recent and current events in his life. Current Twitter biography * survivor of over 10000 hostile posts. nothing but a Dog on the floor patreon: patreon.com/dril book: amzn.to/2PtWjS5 pdf: gum.co/drilbook 2019-10-03 Past Twitter bios All bios since January 2017 have carried various links at the end and are cut here to accommodate for space. * Soul Patriot & Truth Lover; Posteing From Jail. I like to Blog and live my life. Thank you. 2011-12-07 * im always dippin my hands in new media and im crazy about getting my blog online and generating bigbux online with dynamic content. im persecuted constantly 2012-12-23 * constantly the worst - voted 4th most valuable arts & entertainment brand in Crying Man magazine - banned from everything - never a good post m,- sucks 2013-05-09 * please help me to get online mother fucker 2013-09-02 * I am a gamer who speaks for Truth. I am a slave to Ubuntu Cloud Solutions. Nothing I say is good. 2013-09-18 * bullied by officers 2013-10-26 * rat with human face given medal by world health organization 2014-03-25 * pregnant Hog measurer 2015-05-03 * pregnant Hog measurer - cyberAngel , respecter of Clarity 2015-07-17 * email me about men`s shirts 2015 * emailing me is now a criminal offense 2015-10-26 * A Back To Basics LifeStyle Brand - god is a Marine and every Marine is a god - Paws Off My Boots Boy - TruthHuman 2016-08-08 * - respected Wife expert - Stressed Out Dullard - RED NECK Mafia - has Not used the toilet since 6/22/2011. 2016-08-09 * - respected Wife expert - has Not used the toilet since 6/22/2011. 2016-08-10 * millionaire wisdom daily - ex wife BLOCKED since May Of 2013 - proud son of a reformed slave owner 2016-08-13 * known by certain Users as ``The Visa Rewards Douschebag`` 2016-09-23 * blocked by bubba burger for no reason 2016-10-28 * girls and police man helper ★ anti-drivers licesnes ★ running your mouth = blocked 2017-03-18 * creator of "Teletubby Shooter 2" - simpering fuck face - Ghoul 2017-03-31 * normal mans thoughts 2017 - chaoitic good ``SMART ASS``- verified by GOD - 2017-09-23 * chaoitic good ``SMART ASS`` 2017-09-23 * intelligent thoughts in life that had become "Twisted" from dealing with the bull crap of worse posters 2017-10-18 * philosopy expert. Cruel Angel. warfare guru 2017-12-06 * classically trained Lifestyle's expert. Artisan. searching for wife please. Prick 2018/03/21 * master Journalist // famous inventor of the "bitter beer face" commercals // verified by God 2018/04/04 * ### free lance policeman/journalist proven "not racist" in the court of Law ### no head lice as of 5/2/2015 2018/05/08 * intellegence liker 2018-06-10 * ANGEL of posts - Opinion Respecter 2018-09-03 * ultimate world pain knower 2018-10-08 * - power meeting Grace - favs Unbound - abraham lincon of posts 2018-11-18 * WWW expert / money Reviewer 2019-03-26 * WWW expert / money Reviewer / power talker 2019-03-28 * purity man. doxed by the mafia daily 2019-05-24 * The Posts, Always. 2019-07-09 * the whole truth in nothing but the truth so help me God 2019-09-07 * Nobody Helps Me 2019-09-16 * beleaguered content Creator | tortured | need 100000000 followers by 2021 2019-09-19 * survivor of over 10000 hostile posts. nothing but a Dog on the floor 2019-10-03 * single male husband facing back lash given a Raw deal by courts 2019-10-18 * your number one best spot for the verified posts you love to look at 2019-10-27 * do not contact me with scams 2019-11-09 Category:Tweets and arcs